


We Shouldn't...

by LightningCloud9000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Natasha/Clint - Freeform, Pillow Fights, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, loud moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avenger’s decide to have a party at Tony’s place and Bruce suggests they all play Truth or Dare. Eventually Steve and Tony get dared to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. They agree. Steve and Tony try to stay quiet but Steve is a bit of a loud moaner. A bit too loud…</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shouldn't...

“WHEW! It feels good to kick back and relax for once.” Tony said, leaning back into the couch and propping his feet up on the table. “It does.” Steve agreed, taking a sip of soda. “You know, I never realized how many different drinks you actually have…” Bruce said, looking at all the drinks in Tony’s bar. “Good lord, how many different wines are there?” Natasha added, looking at the bottles, as well. Clint was attempting to teach Thor how to play “Go Fish” but Thor was having a bit of trouble understanding. “But, why do I need to go get a fish?” Thor questioned. Clint face-palmed and sighed in frustration. 

“Hey guys, I have an idea!” Bruce said, joining Steve and Tony on the couch. “What is it?” Clint asked, setting down the cards. “What does the Hulk suggest?” Thor questioned, also setting down his cards. “How about we all play…Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare style?” Bruce said, setting his glass of wine on the table. “Hey, that’d be interesting…” Natasha replied, taking a sip of wine. “Why do I get the feeling somebody is going to end up kissing each other?” Steve asked, taking another sip of soda. “Well, we will only do those if the two people comply.” Bruce explained. “Well, I’m game.” Tony said, emptying his beer bottle for the game. 

Everybody sat in a circle around the empty bottle. Tony decided to spin first and the bottle landed on Natasha. “Truth or Dare?” Tony asked, with a smirk. “Truth.” She replied. “Okay, is it true that you and Clint have a thing for each other?” Tony asked, taking a sip of beer. “Ugh, yes…” Natasha admitted, blushing a bit. Clint’s face almost turned as red as a tomato. Tony started laughing as he saw Clint’s face. Clint buried his face in his hands, quietly screaming. Thor wrapped his arm around the blushing man, “There is no need to turn red, Arrow God Clint.” Clint only blushed more, in response. 

Steve went next and spun the bottle as hard as he could. The bottle stopped on Bruce. “Truth or Dare?” Steve questioned. “Umm, I pick…Dare…?” Bruce mumbled. “Alright, I dare you to…get a make-over from Natasha.” Steve said, after thinking for a moment. “Eh?” Bruce said, confused and surprised. “Either you do it or I get to post something embarrassing on your social media.” Steve said, mentioning the consequence. “Fine…” Bruce said, walking over to Natasha who was already opening her purse to grab her makeup. After a few minutes of Bruce growling and Natasha and the other’s giggling the makeover was done. 

Bruce had bright red lipstick on, pink blush on his cheeks, an excessive amount of purple eyeshadow on both eyes, and has his eyelashes curled. “You look so pretty, Bruce.” Clint teased, chuckling. Bruce sat down in his original position and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Thor and Steve sighed. “Thor, Truth or Dare?” Bruce asked. “I pick The Dare.” Thor said, taking a large drink of wine from the bottle. “I dare you to…throw the couch cushions as Steve.” Bruce said, smirking. Steve began to sweat as Thor grabbed all of the cushions from the two couches. “Forgive me, Captain.” Thor said, throwing the first cushion at Steve. Steve dodged it and the second one but the third hit him square in the face. “OOMPH!” Steve grunted as he fell backwards, landing on the first cushion. 

“BULLSEYE!” Tony said, laughing and taking another sip of his beer. Steve got up and sat down next to Tony and took a drink of Tony’s beer. “Woah! Never thought I would see you drink anything alcoholic.” Tony said, patting Steve on the back. “May as well let loose and have fun, right?” Steve responded, smiling and chuckling. Tony chuckled and nodded at the soldier before looking at Natasha who spun the bottle and it landed on Tony. “Heheh, Truth or Dare?” She asked, smirking. “I’ll go Truth.” Tony said, crossing his arms. “Okay, is it true that you watch Gay Porn?” Natasha said, chuckling.

Tony face turned red and he scratched the back of his head, “Um…. y-yes… I do watch Gay Porn…” Natasha chuckled and took a sip of wine, “Alright, Thor your turn.” Thor took the bottle and spun it and it landed on Steve. “Aw geez…” Steve sighed. “Okay, Captian of the America, Truth or Dare?” Thor asked, loudly. “I’ll pick Truth, I guess.” Steve said, taking a sip of the beer that him and Tony are sharing. “Is it the Truth, that you have a thing for The Man of Iron?” Thor asked, pointing at Tony. Steve and Tony both felt their faces turn red. “Um…well…” Steve stammered. Tony just looked the other way. “…yes…I do have a crush on…Tony…” Steve whispered, looking down at his lap.   
Clint took the bottle and spun it and the bottle stopped on Tony. “Truth or Dare?” Clint asked, with a sneaky grin. “You know what? Hit with your best dare!” Tony said finishing off the beer that he and Steve where sharing. “PERFECT! I dare you and Steve to play ‘7 minutes in heaven’!” Clint said, pointing to the two men. Both blushed and then looked at each other. “I’m fine with it if you are.” Tony said. Steve blushed and then looked over at Clint. “If you don’t do it, both of you get embarrassing posts put on social media…” Clint reminded. “Fine…I’ll do it!” Steve said standing up and walked over to the closet with Tony. Clint started the timer and the two men entered the closet. 

 

The minute the door was closed the two men instantly started making out. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. As the two men explored the other’s mouth, their crotches grinded against each other. “A-Ah…T-Tony, please…” Steve moaned, feeling himself getting painfully hard. “Do you want me? You want to suck you?” Tony asked in a low, lustful growl. “W-We shouldn’t…but I want you so badly…” Steve whispered, almost begging. Tony rubbed Steve’s already hard member through his pants. “AH! T-Tony…” Steve begged, thrusting into Tony’s hand. 

“Tell me what you want…” Tony commanded, rubbing his hardened member against its cloth prison. “Tony, please suck me…” Steve begged, still thrusting into Tony’s hand. Tony got down on his knees and unbuttoned Steve’s pants and smirked when he saw the large tent that was pitched in Steve’s boxers. Tony wrapped his fingers around the waistband of Steve’s boxers and pulled them down, allowing Steve’s member to be released from the restricting clothing. Tony gripped the base of Steve’s length and gently stroked it, earning a few moans from Steve. “Shh! The door is NOT soundproof!” Tony warned, causing Steve to place one hand over his mouth. 

Tony resumed the blowjob he was giving to Steve who held back his moans and the few that escaped where muffled by his hand. “Mmf, Mmm, T-Tony…” Steve moaned into his hand. Tony began to suck faster and started to stroke his own aching member that was begging for attention. “Oohhh, Tooonnnnyyyy…” Steve groaned, feeling his climax slowly approaching. Tony kept sucking and Steve moaned, “Oh god, T-Tony…I’m so close…” Tony stopped just as Steve felt his climax release but Tony stopped at the exact last moment. Tony kissed Steve and Steve gently bit Tony’s bottom lip, causing a gasp from Tony, allowing Steve to explore Tony’s mouth. 

Steve, still kissing Tony, wrapped his hand around Tony’s member and gently pumped it, causing pre-cum to start to dripping out of the tip of Tony’s length. Tony moaned into Steve which urged Steve to pump faster. Steve pulled away from Tony, gasping for air. Tony used this opportunity to take control of the situation. Tony removed Steve’s pants from around his ankles and threw them aside and pushed Steve against the wall and lifted him up. Steve wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and propped himself up slightly. “Tony…please be gentle…” Steve whispered. “I’ll try my best, Cap…” Tony moaned, lustfully. 

Tony pressed his tip against Steve’s entrance and slowly pushed himself into Steve. Steve grunted and moaned as he felt Tony’s length slowly entering him. Steve looked at Tony and nodded, telling him he could start moving. Tony began thrusting upwards into Steve and heard Steve gasp and moan into his hand. “Oh, god…Tony…s-so good…” Steve whispered. “You’re so tight, Cap.” Tony grunted, thrusting into Steve once more. “Mmph! Nngghh…” Steve moaned, feeling an overwhelming amount of pleasure. 

Tony started thrusting faster and began to stroke Steve in rhythm with his thrusts. Steve felt Tony slam into his prostate and screamed into his hand, “MMPH! T-Tony…right there…” Tony smirked and whispered, “Heh, feel good, Babe?” Steve nodded and continued moaning into his hand. “O-Oh, g-god…Tony, I’m so close…” Steve groaned, feeling his climax creeping closer. “I am, too…” Tony moaned, thrusting quickly. “O-Oh God! T-TONY!” Steve screamed as his seed sprayed all over his chest. Tony’s load filled Steve and then Tony carefully set Steve down and handed him his clothes. 

The two men re-clothed themselves and exited the closet and were greeted by the entire group with bright-red blush across all of their cheeks. “So, um, I take it that you two are a couple now?” Clint asked, scratching the back of his head. Tony wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist and the two men kissed passionately. The whole group cheered and Clint replied, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” The group continued playing other party games and had fun until eventually only Tony and Steve where awake. Tony picked up his sleepy partner and carried him to bed where the two fell asleep, locked in the other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one-shot I've ever written. I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
